


Tonguing the Line

by Galahard



Category: Kingsman: The Secret Service (2015)
Genre: I didn't even title this while plotting it out there wasn't enough plot, I should probably seek help, M/M, PWP, Rimming, Smut, There are tiny amounts of domestic fluff before the porn bits, afterwords I might have dubbed it "Nothing Butt Rim", because I have a hard time jumping straight into that, no plot here
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-09
Updated: 2015-03-09
Packaged: 2018-03-17 01:34:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,788
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3510236
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Galahard/pseuds/Galahard
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hartwin PWP, there's really not enough here for a summary. Actually it does have a hint of domestic feels.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Tonguing the Line

Harry was reading through the details of his latest identity, brushing up on the facts. It was important to know the nuances of each character, to keep in mind the allergy to shellfish, the preference for dark lagers.

The key turned in the lock downstairs, and as the door opened he could hear Eggsy call out a greeting. He didn't get up, knowing Eggsy knew where to find him if he wanted to talk, and after a few minutes he heard the shower turn on.

Several minutes later he put the file aside, knowing he'd go over it at least once more before utilizing the identity, and made his way to the master bedroom.

The door to the wc was left open, steam escaping lazily, but he could see clothing puddled on the floor. Clothing splashed with crimson.

"Eggsy," he called out, a touch of worry in his voice "is that--"

"Not mine," the younger agent shouted over the spray. "I didn't think they'd make such a bloody mess, dry cleaners are going to fucking ream me."

"Very well," Harry said agreeably, though with the water going his words were likely lost. He raised his voice, wanting to make sure he was heard. "Have you already--"

"Had the driver get me something while she was waiting." Eggsy moved the curtain and stuck his head out. "I can't believe you told her I was supposed to eat fucking salads now. I expected a something decent and it was just greens with a bit of fucking lamb on it." 

The twist of his nose showed his distaste and Harry just smiled serenely. "I'll see to it she gets a raise."

"Fuck you," it was said without heat as Eggsy resumed his shower. "Wouldn't mind a cuppa though."

It was leading, Harry knew it was, but he turned regardless to go make a fresh pot of tea.

\--------

He made it back upstairs in time to walk in on Eggsy standing in front of the mirror, toweling his hair dry. Harry leaned against the doorframe, drinking in the sight, the stray droplets of water that Eggsy had missed as scattered across his muscles at his moles were. 

“Like what you see bruv?” Eggsy was watching him in the mirror, but Harry wasn’t going to stroke his ego too much. Casually he lifted the cup of tea and took a drink, wincing when he remembered he’d made it for Eggsy, and too his tastes. There was far too much sugar.

Harry knew that the smile on the younger man’s face was at how distracted he was, but he also could see that Eggsy had shifted slightly, tightening muscles to make himself look more appealing, and it was ridiculous enough that he had to chuckle at both of them as he held out the cup and Eggsy accepted it, guzzling half of the contents before setting it to the side. What a pair they made.

“Did everything go as planned out there?” he asked, unable to completely resist shop talk as he moved closer to Eggsy, reaching out to wipe away one of those pesky droplets that had been missed.

Eggsy shrugged. “Nothing too fucked up. Got there a couple of minutes late but was still in time.”

Harry leaned in, pressing a kiss to the nape of his neck, breathing in the scent of Eggsy’s shampoo. Harry had tried to get him to switch to his, just so it would be easier to keep them both in stock, but now he appreciated the difference. Enjoyed the slight hint of spice that reminded him immediately of his lover. “Perhaps I won’t suggest a raise for the driver then,” he murmured, flicking his eyes to the mirror in time to see Eggsy shake his head and huff a quiet laugh.

He leaned in again to press another kiss to Eggsy’s neck, a bit farther down, letting his lips linger over the smooth flesh. He could feel Eggsy relaxing, tension ebbing out of his shoulders that had probably been there all day, and he took it as a sign to continue, leaning down to the next vertebrae and letting his teeth nip there, hearing Eggsy hiss before he soothed the flesh with his tongue.

With each kiss he moved a bit further down, Eggsy dropping the towel and bracing his hands against the counter. His head had dropped down, back arching to meet Harry’s lips, and Harry took his time, savoring the slow pace.

“Guess I should start all my missions a few minutes late,” Eggsy mused, and for that he earned another sharp nip of Harry’s teeth along his back before the older man put his hands on his hips, keeping himself steady as he transitioned to his knees, mouth never leaving pale skin as he did so.

“Oh no, this is for the salad,” Harry murmured, breaking away long enough for that before pressing a kiss to the base of his spine. 

Eggsy laughed, a delightful sound that echoed in the small room. “Who said I ate that shit?”

Harry removed his lips, a faint frown on his face. “Did you?”

“Yeah,” Eggsy admitted. “Tasted like shit though,” he said, and Harry highly doubted it, could almost see the smirk on his face as he tried to get the upper hand.

Harry retaliated by biting his arse. He gently squeezed his jaws, not trying to hurt, just enough that Eggsy would feel it the next time he sat down, and he was rewarded with a gasp that turned into a moan, then a muttered curse.

He allowed himself a grin as he sat back on his heels and admired the faint marks on Eggsy’s skin, moving his hands down to squeeze Eggsy’s arse.

Something hit the floor beside him, and he looked down to see one of the packets of lube that they typically used when out and about rather than at home. Looking up it was to see Eggsy trying to look under his arm and crane his neck enough to see what he was doing. “No peeking he reprimanded, slapping lightly at the spot he had bitten mostly just to hear Eggsy hiss.

“Yes Harry,” the other man said almost mockingly, but then it was followed with a muttered “hurry the fuck up,” as Eggsy inched his feet apart, leaning forward and thrusting his arse back almost demandingly.

He pulled Eggsy’s cheeks apart, leaning forward and blowing air lightly over his opening and feeling the way that Eggsy immediately grew tense and then relaxed. “Stop teasing old man,” Eggsy whined, and while Harry knew he would never admit to doing so he had heard it, and that was enough.

He leaned forward again, and this time drug his tongue over the opening, smirking as Eggsy cursed.

“Shit! The fuck? Harry what are--?”

He traced over the ring of muscle with his tongue, savoring every bit of Eggsy’s skin that he got into his mouth, reveling in the muffled sob from above. They’d never actually done this before, it had never really come up, but seeing Eggsy fresh out of the shower had just been too much of a temptation tonight. 

He pressed his tongue down firmly, trying to push past his entrance, feeling Eggsy opening up for him, the muscle loosening there to allow his tongue in. Slowly he pulled his tongue out before thrusting it in again, setting a slow rhythm that soon had Eggsy whimpering, trying to spread his legs wider.

Harry obliged by pushing a finger in. It was slow, aided only by saliva and he knew how much that would ordinarily burn, but he continued licking at Eggsy’s rim, pulling out the finger to push his tongue back in and then teasing his entrance with his finger until he pushed both in together, stretching Eggsy open as he continued to lick inside of him. 

“Harry I can’t,” he could hear the urgency in Eggsy’s voice, hear the familiar sound of a packet being ripped open, then the filthy sounds of what could only be Eggsy jerking himself off.

He removed his finger, continuing to fuck Eggsy with his tongue until he could feel him tense, the muscles in his legs and arse tightening at the same time as “fuck, Harry,” reached his ears. Rather than stop he let himself enjoy another couple of lazy thrusts with his tongue, pulling out only to drag his tongue over the puckered muscle once more before sitting back on his heels, utterly pleased with himself.

Eggsy turned, leaning heavily against the counter, staring at him with wide eyes. “Where did that fucking come from?” he managed, and Harry was proud of him. He’d just gotten off and he was managing to string together a coherent sentence.

He shrugged. “I wanted to try it,” was all he would say, ending it by dragging his tongue across his upper lip just to watch Eggsy bite his bottom lip as he watched, eyes transfixed on his mouth.

Harry got to his feet, holding up a hand when Eggsy leaned in for a kiss. “At least allow me to brush my teeth first.”

It was worth it to watch Eggys’ face turn a pleasant vermillion as he nudged him aside.

Eggsy had already shifted aside before he tried to stop him. “Harry wait,” he tried but he was too late.

Harry raised an eyebrow, looking at the mirror and the sink, and more specifically the white stripes painting each, and it was enough to have Eggsy’s cheeks burning merrily. Thankfully his toothbrush was untouched and he was able to at least turn on the hot water before washing his hands and moving on to his teeth, Eggsy watching him slightly mortified.

He turned the tap and put away his toothbrush, finally leaning in and giving Eggsy the kiss he’d been waiting for, rubbing against him purposefully to let him know that he was very much still interested in continuing their evening activities. “I’ll be waiting on the bed,” he promised as they broke, voice low and purposeful, pitched in just the right way that had Eggsy’s eyes glazing over. “Feel free to join me when you finish cleaning up. Next time might I suggest a tissue?”

He winked, moving past Eggsy and shrugging off his robe in the process. “Fuck,” was all he heard behind him, followed by a bit of frantic scrambling. By the time he’d gotten undressed and had gotten a fist around his own cock Eggsy was moving toward him. Doubtlessly he’d have to clean the mirror properly later but for now he let himself settle back against the pillows, peering through his eyelids at Eggsy as he let out a purposeful groan.

**Author's Note:**

> Hopefully you enjoyed it! I have ideas for a sad fic next, but I figured I should take a break and give you guys some PWP first!


End file.
